


The Handoff

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodefic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e03 Broken Ties, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Speed betaed by the lovely <a href="http://soleta.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://soleta.livejournal.com/"><b>soleta</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Handoff

**Author's Note:**

> Speed betaed by the lovely [](http://soleta.livejournal.com/profile)[**soleta**](http://soleta.livejournal.com/)

Richard took Torren because Teyla hadn’t really given him much choice in the matter, but he was surprised at how pleasant it was to have the child in his arms. At least for the first three seconds, until he started wailing.

He started out for the cafeteria, sidetracked only by the baby’s crying. It went in spurts. He would scream when Richard jerked around or stopped moving, and then calm down as he slowed his pace and steadied his movements. He wandered around for ten minutes in the hallways before he found one of the senior staff to direct him to the cafeteria.

He took another wrong turn somewhere and had to backtrack, but eventually he saw the large open room they used as the mess hall. Kanaan was pacing near one of the long tables. He glanced at Richard briefly and did a double-take as he noticed the bundle in Richard’s arms.

“Kanaan,” Richard called, sighing in relief. “Teyla has gone off-world with Colonel Sheppard’s team.” He couldn’t divulge anything further, of course, and Kanaan nodded, lifting his hands to retrieve his son.

“Thank you,” Kanaan said as he took Torren in his arms. “I am sorry I did not get to wish her luck.”

“That’s… thoughtful of you,” Richard said, taking a step back. “I’m sure they will be successful.”

Kanaan smiled at Richard and looked down at his son.

“He’s –” Richard had no idea what to call an infant to his father. Cute? Beautiful? Lovely? “ –Well-behaved.” No, that was probably not the right word, but Kanaan accepted the intended compliment gracefully.

“Thank you. I am certain that is his mother’s influence.” Kanaan patted the baby, similar to the way Teyla had been handling him before she passed him to Richard. He wished he had realized that while he was walking in circles.

“She has that influence on a great many people, I hear.” Her record of diplomatic accomplishments never failed to impress, and Richard didn’t think it was exactly the same as raising a child, but perhaps it might take some of the same skills.

“I must put Torren down for his nap,” Kanaan whispered, and Richard noticed that the baby had quieted and closed his eyes. “Please excuse me.”

“Of course,” Richard said, and stepped aside to let Kanaan pass.


End file.
